Say Something (I'm Giving Up On You)
by awriterofthings
Summary: Beca wants Chloe to ask her to stay. (Based off of the song, "Say Something" by A Great Big World)
1. Chapter 1

**Say Something (I'm Giving Up On You)**

Beca was sitting in her dorm room looking at the plane ticket to L.A. that her father had given her. She bit her lower lip as she re-read the date on the ticket several times. Sighing, she placed the ticket in her desk drawer before moving to go lay down on her bed. She looked up at the ceiling and images of her best friend flashed through her mind. She tried to push thoughts of the senior from her head but it was to no avail. Beca reached under her pillow and pulled out a picture of her and Chloe that Aubrey had taken after their win at Nationals; she and Chloe had matching smiles.

Beca had kissed Jesse that day but soon after, she had regretted it. It didn't feel right because the person she would've rather kissed was her best friend; her best friend who didn't reciprocate her romantic feelings. This is what brought Beca to her current dilemma. Leave Barden and try to move on from Chloe or stay at Barden and try to move on from Chloe. Heart break was in her future either way. Beca slid the photo back under her pillow as she heard her phone buzz. She picked up her phone and saw that she had a text message from Chloe.

_Chloe: Come over_

_ Beca: It's late. _

_ Chloe: It's nine. You're young. That's supposed to still be early for you. Come on. I haven't seen you all day. _

_ Beca: I've been busy._

_ Chloe: Yeah? Doing what?_

Beca typed out "going crazy over you" and her finger hovered over the send button before she quickly deleted the message.

_Beca: Packing. _

_ Chloe: Stop being lame, Becs. Come over or I'll come over there. _

_ Beca: See you soon._

* * *

Beca was sitting on Chloe's bed as they listened to music. It was actually one of her favorite things to do. Not just listening to music, but listening to music with Chloe. There was something really serene about the whole thing.

"So are you going to stay at your dad's this summer?" Chloe asked.

Beca looked into Chloe's eyes and she almost forgot how to breathe. She looked away from the girl and pretended to be doing something on her phone. "Um, I'm not sure."

"Well, if you don't want to, I already talked to Aubrey about you staying here. You two don't want to strangle each other anymore so it might actually be fun for you."

Beca remained silent. She still wasn't sure if she was actually going to L.A. yet. She was hoping for a reason to stay.

"You don't have to answer me right now. You can think about it," Chloe said. "We'd share a room unless that bothers you."

"I wouldn't mind sharing a room with you," Beca responded, sincerely.

Chloe smiled as she linked her arm with Beca's and the two went back to being silent. Chloe rested her head on Beca's shoulder and hummed along to the song that was playing.

Beca decided that she couldn't withhold information from Chloe and found herself revealing the truth before she could hold it back. "I have my plane ticket."

Chloe raised her head to look at Beca. "What?"

"To L.A."

"Oh." Chloe unlinked her arm from Beca's. "You're going?"

"I think so. Los Angeles is my dream."

"You don't sound sure," Chloe pointed out with a bit of hope.

"I might have a reason to stay."

"Of course you do," Chloe said, nudging Beca's shoulder with her own.

A hint of a smile appeared on Beca as elation slowly coursed through her. Maybe Chloe wanted her to stay. Maybe she felt the same way.

"Jesse would be devastated if you left. Aren't you two a thing?" Chloe asked.

Beca didn't realize her heart could ache so much from such an innocent question. "I have to go to the bathroom."

"Okay, I'm going to go grab us snacks," Chloe said as she got up from her bed. She quickly headed down the hall to Aubrey's room and opened the door without knocking.

"Chloe," Aubrey chided. "What have I told you about…" Aubrey realized that her best friend looked near tears and quickly set the book she was reading aside. "What's wrong?"

"She's going to leave. She's going to go to L.A."

Aubrey looked at Chloe sympathetically. Chloe hadn't realized her feelings for Beca until she saw the brunette kiss Jesse. "You need to tell her how you feel."

"I can't ruin our friendship. It means too much to me. Besides, she likes Jesse."

"That's the only thing you can do," Aubrey said. "If you don't, your feelings will eat you alive."

Chloe wiped the tears that fell from her eyes. "I thought I could be her reason to stay but she's still thinking about going. I should just let her go."

"That's up to you, Chloe, but is that really what you want?" Aubrey asked.

Chloe let out a breath and made sure she was composed before leaving Aubrey's room. She returned to her room just as Beca was exiting the bathroom.

"No snacks?" Beca asked.

"Nothing seemed appealing," Chloe answered. "I'm really tired. Spend the night?"

"Sure," Beca answered as she laid down on the bed.

Chloe turned the light off and the two fell asleep with thoughts of each other on their mind.

* * *

Beca pulled her plane ticket out from her desk drawer and placed it into her duffel bag that was resting on the bed. She then reached under her pillow and looked at the photo of her and Chloe before sitting down at her desk. She quickly scribbled a message onto the back of the photo before flipping it back over. She stood up, leaving the photo where it was and gathered her things before leaving.

A week had gone by and nothing between her and Chloe had changed. She dropped hints of her feelings but Chloe seemed oblivious to them all… or maybe she was being oblivious on purpose. Beca forced herself to push thoughts of Chloe from her head as she approached the cab waiting for her.

* * *

Aubrey peeked into Chloe's room and saw the redhead lying on her bed. "Hey, isn't Beca leaving today?"

"Yeah," Chloe answered, sadly.

Aubrey rolled her eyes and walked over to the bed. "Chloe the girl you're in love with is leaving. Aren't you going to do anything to stop her?"

"She-,"

"No, no excuses. If you love her, then go get her. Lying here isn't going to solve anything. I might not have been able to stand her for a good part of the school year but if she makes you happy, then let yourself be happy."

Chloe sat up and checked the time on her phone. "She might already be gone."

"Then you better hurry," Aubrey said.

Chloe grabbed her car keys from her nightstand and ran for the door. She stopped just before opening and ran back to Aubrey, hugging the taller woman. "Thank you," she said before rushing out the door.

* * *

Chloe went to Beca's dorm room first and knocked on the door. Kimmy Jin opened the door and rolled her eyes when she saw Chloe. "She's already gone, but here…" Kimmy Jin walked away from the door and returned with a photo. "She forgot this."

Chloe took the photo and turned away from the door as it was slammed in her face. She looked at the picture of her and Beca. She flipped it around and saw a note on the back of it.

_I wanted to stay. I wanted to stay for you because I'm in love with you, Chloe. You don't feel the same way, though, so it would hurt too much for me to be here. I just wanted you to say something… anything… but you didn't. You didn't ask me to stay so I'm saying goodbye. I wish you the best in everything you do. I love you. – Beca_

Tears immediately sprung to Chloe's eyes and she pulled out her cell phone to call Beca.

* * *

Beca was standing in the airport as she spoke with her father on a payphone. "Hey, Dad… yeah, I'm here… I'm calling from a payphone… because I left my phone in the taxi… I know, I know… can you just cut it off for me? I'll get a new phone when I reach L.A…. yeah, thanks… bye." Beca hung up the phone and grabbed her bag before going to sit in the waiting area.

* * *

After a lot of begging, Chloe managed to get passed security in order to go to the lobby where Beca was supposed to catch her flight. She looked around but didn't see Beca anywhere. She rushed over to the desk to speak to the lady at the desk.

"Did the flight to Los Angeles already leave?" Chloe asked, breathlessly.

"It did. I'm sorry. Did you need to reschedule your flight?"

Chloe shook her head and turned away from the desk, trying to fight her tears. She kept herself together until she reached her car where she finally broke down. She pulled her phone out and hit speed dial. As the machine prompted her, she left a teary message. "I love you too, Beca. I'm sorry I couldn't get to you."


	2. Author's Note

Usually I ignore bad feedback, but I'm irritated...

"this have nothing to do in romance you fucking piece of shit, get the fuck of this fandom."

1) *has. 2) You should probably look into anger management. 3)I mark all fics as "romance" even if it only insinuates Beca and Chloe being more than friends to differentiate them from friendship fics. I'm sorry this apparently ruined your life. 4) Thanks for entertaining me at 5am. You're such a ray of sunshine… 5) Get the fuck out of the fandom? Should I take my 40+ fics with me or…?

Anyway, thanks to everyone who left actual feedback. It's appreciated.


End file.
